nanohafandomcom-20200214-history
Spell
A The original Japanese seems to make no difference between the terms for magic as a discipline and for individual spells. is a magical program for achieving a given useful mana conversion. Function A spell is for performing specific useful mana conversions, creating related magical effects in response. Each consists of instructions for complex energy calculations and are made using a mage's brain or Device. Spells facilitate magic by preparing and storing formulas that can be used on short notice, such as during combat. Spells are sharable but their casting methods are not. As such, mages use their own methods of spellcasting. Nanoha's Starlight Breaker, for example, is based on Divine Buster, but Teana Lanster's version is derivative of her Phantom Blazer. An extreme example is Subaru Nakajima's Divine Buster, which has no connection to Nanoha's spell, other than name and bombardment-type spell classification. Rare Skills are notoriously difficult spells to obtain and their use is thus non-widespread. Classification :For the complete list of known spells and their classification, see _single}} Special:BrowseData/Spells or . The Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Visual Fanbook, a Nanoha universe guide book supplementary to Nanoha and A's, provided the first system of classification for the various spells seen in the anime series. Other classifications (not limited to categories, types or subtypes) have appeared in the manga series or DVD booklets subsequent to A's, describing each spell in details as they are cast. Other notable classifications not mutually exclusive with the above categories and types include: Breaker |Bureikā|lit. collection-type spell, 集束 sometimes misspelled as 収束}} refers to spells which gather up mana dispersed in the surroundings during the charging/initiating process, rather than only using the caster's own mana.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS, DVD Vol.3 Booklet (translation). Nanoha Takamachi's Starlight Breaker (probably the etymology of this class) is referred to as a , and her Restrict Lock is a high-rank collection-type spell. Surprisingly, in ViVid, Breaker can also be a cross-range attack (e.g. Sword-drawing). Ceremonial Eraser , introduced in ViVid without much explanation, apparently refers to spells which can easily dispel/erase the magical effects they hit, such as Barrier Jackets, force fields and capturing spells, without much effort (c/w decline-type spells). Spells classified as Erasers so far include Sieglinde Eremiah's "Geist-" attacks (e.g. Geistqual, Geistnagel) and Hallie Tribeca's Eraser Burst. Isolated This classification is originally positioned between energy blade and area-of-effect (under Midchildan attack spell types) in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Visual Fanbook. attack is a technique or an ability to make the spells occur at somewhere far from the caster but close to the opponents, to avoid weakening of power due to range reaching and make opponents difficult to dodge. Fate Testarossa manages to isolate her Photon Lancer in Nanoha episode 11. Hayate Yagami possesses the talent of casting spells in isolated ways (e.g. Diabolic Emission). Other examples of isolated spells include Hallie Tribeca's Volcanic Blaze. Rare Skill A |Rea Sukiru|lit. Rare Ability}} is a rare or unique magical ability (e.g. mind-reading, summoning). Such an ability does not require a standalone spell arrangement, but those with rarely-seen effects may be "classified" as Rare Skills. References Category:Magic